Disney Nickelodeon Channel
Disney Nickelodeon Channel is an Youtube channel that is owned by Disney Channels and Nickelodeon. Aimed primarily at children ages 7–18, its programming consists of television series, current series and made-for-TV films, theatrically-released films, and acquired programs from other distributors. Shows *'Animation:' #'Spongebob Squarepants' #'The New Adventurs of Winnie the Pooh' #'The Fairly Oddparents' #'Doug' #'The Adventure of Jimmy Neutron' #'House of Mouse' #'Alvin and the Chipmunks' #'Kim Possible' #'The Loud House' #'Phineas and Ferb' *'Live-Action:' #'Kickin' It' #'Mr. Meaty' #'Lab Rats' #'ICarly' #'Crash and Bernstein' #'Drake and Josh' #'Mighty Med' #'The Amanda Show' #'That's So Raven' #'Big Time Rush' Disney Nickelodeon Channel Movie Disney Nickelodeon Channel Movie is owned by Disney Nickelodeon Channel on Youtube Channel to watch your favorites Nickelodeon and Disney Movies. *'Nickelodeon Movies:' #'The Spongebob Squarepants Movie' #'The Sponge Out of Water' #'Happy Feet' #'The Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chaser' #'The Fairly Oddparents: Fairly Oddbaby' #'Shrek' #'Shrek 2' #'Shrek the Third' #'Cloudy with the Chance of Meatball' #'Cloudy with the Chance of Meatball 2' #'Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius' #'Over the Hedge' #'Alvin and the Chipmunks' #'Alvin and the Chipmunks The Squeakquel' #'Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwreak' #'Alvin and the Chipmunks The Road Chip' #'The Smurfs' #'Madagascar' #'Madagascar Escape 2 Africa' #'Madagascar 3' #'The Penguins of Madagascar' #'Wallace and Gromit The Curse of the Were Rabbit' #'Captain Underpants' #'Despicable Me 2' #'Charlotte's Web' #'The Lorax' #'Free Bird' #'The Cat in the Hat' #'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' #'Scooby Doo' #'Scooby Doo 2' #'The Rugrats' #'Rugrats in Paris' #'The Wild Thornberrys Movie' #'Trolls' #'Rugrats Go Wild' #'Blue's Big Musical' #'The Adventure of Elmo in Grouchland' *'Disney Channel Movies:' #'101 Dalmatians' #'102 Dalmatians' #'Dumbo' #'The Brave Little Toaster' #'The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars' #'Pinocchio' #'Brother Bear' #'Brother Bear 2' #'Lilo and Stitch' #'Lilo and Stitch 2' #'Pooh's Grand Adventure' #'Piglet's Big Movie' #'Springtime with Roo' #'The Tigger Movie' #'A Very Merry Pooh Year' #'Hercules' #'Peter Pan' #'Peter Pan 2' #'George of the Jungle' #'George of the Jungle 2' #'Cats Don't Dance' #'Mary Poppin' #'The Care Bears Movie' #'The Care Bears 2' #'Stuart Little' #'Stuart Little 2' #'The Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot' #'The Care Bears Big Wish Movie' #'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' #'Mickey's Magical Christmas' #'Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas' #'Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas' #'A Goofy Movie' #'An Extreamly Goofy Movie' #'Air Buddies' #'Snow Buddies' #'Frozen' #'Space Buddies' #'Santa Buddies' #'The Muppets' #'Muppets from Space' #'The Little Mermaid' #'The Little Mermaid 2' #'Finding Nemo' #'The Sword in the Stone' #'Beauty and the Beast' #'Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas' #'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' #'Monster Inc' #'Monster University' #'Tarzan' #'Tarzan 2' #'Bambi' #'A Bug's Life' #'Pocahontas' #'Pocahontas 2' #'Sleeping Beauty' #'Alice in Wonderland' #'Lady and the Tramp' #'Ratatouille' #'Cinderella' #'Chicken Little' #'Big Hero 6' #'The Lion King' #'The Lion King 2' #'The Rescuers' #'Inside Out' #'Toy Story' #'Toy Story 2' #'Toy Story 3' #'Rolie Polie Olie The Great Defender of Fun' #'Rolie Polie Olie The Baby Bots Chase' #'Incredibles' #'Incredibles 2' #'Sky High' #'Flubber' #'The Polar Express' #'Mulan' #'Mulan 2' #'Aladdin' #'The Return of Jafar' #'The Emperor's New Groove' #'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' See Also Playhouse Noggin Disney